Los diez sentidos
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: Remus tiene quince años y definitivamente no está pensando en acosar a ninguna pelirroja arisca. Y eso, es un problema GRAVE. Cuarto Sentido: Gusto. Slash S-R. En respuesta a 'Retos a la Carta'.
1. Tacto

Es la primera vez que me atrevo a hablar de estos personajes. Si bien considero la pareja Sirius-Remus prácticamente canon, nunca antes había sido capaz de condensar mis ideas sobre ellos y volverlas fanfic. Pero cuando leí esta tabla en 'Retos a la Carta', algo me habló a gritos de los Merodeadores, de Remus, James, Sirius, Peter (porque Peter también fue Merodeador y también fue joven y también tuvo una historia) y también de Lily.

Este primer capítulo es algo soso. Principalmente porque es sólo una pequeña introducción mostrando como creo yo que debió ser todo en un comienzo. Es por eso que este es el capítulo más corto de toda mi tabla. Aquí va.

**1-. ****Tacto**

Cuando Remus tenía once años y llegó por primera vez a Hogwarts, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico. Fuera de sus padres, en su corta vida habían sido contadas las ocasiones en que había recibido demostraciones de afecto de ese tipo, principalmente por causa de su conciencia de ser una criatura altamente peligrosa. Él era un licántropo y no quería involucrar a nadie en su problema. Eso y que tampoco quería volver a sentir el peso del rechazo y la discriminación de sus pares.

Esto fue hasta que llegó Sirius.

Sirius era todo tacto y piel y manos en la espalda y definitivamente no se encontraba cómodo a menos que estuviera invadiendo vergonzosamente el espacio personal de los otros. Con James parecían tener una suerte de dependencia física que los tenía todo el día dándose amistosos golpes o simplemente apoyados el uno contra el otro. Peter aceptaba más a regañadientes las pequeñas collejas que le lanzaba Sirius al pasar, pero parecía entender aquel cariño efusivo y un poco violento que Black profesaba.

Para Remus la situación era un estrés continuo. Le alteraba los nervios la conciencia de que Sirius _realmente_ necesitaba apoyarse contra su hombro al hablarle, en vista que en el caso contrario, sentía que no estaba recibiendo la atención suficiente. Para Sirius esto no era de ninguna manera una trasgresión de los límites personales de nadie: él entendía como parte ineludible de una relación el contacto físico y tenía un afán casi maniático por expresarlo.

Suponía que esta característica mucho y todo tenía que ver con el hecho de haber crecido en la familia Black. No era que Sirius alguna vez se lo hubiera dicho, sino que más bien tenía que ver con lo que se podía deducir de lo que Sirius no contaba: aquello que hablaba de una madre distante y autoritaria, un padre prácticamente ausente, un hermano obsesivo. Una casa enorme, llena de los cuadros de antepasados sedientos de sangre y las cabezas de sus elfos domésticos. Todo un legado sobre la espalda de Sirius, que sólo le había entregado una infancia solitaria y una tórrida llama de rebeldía contra su familia. Remus suponía que ahora que Walburga Black sabía la casa en la que había ido a caer su primogénito, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo empeorara. Sirius había llegado a comentar algo sobre ser borrado del árbol genealógico y que le expulsaran de casa. Remus prefería pensar que ninguna madre haría eso.

Era por eso que el joven licántropo había aceptado con temerosa condescendencia la amistad entusiasta del heredero de los Black, aceptando sus pequeños gestos de cariño que en un comienzo solo lo asustaban, temiendo que a través de ello se descubriera su más odiado secreto. Pero terminó por olvidar el miedo, notando en Sirius un terror casi palpable al rechazo, algo que escondía hábilmente tras su apariencia de gamberro y busca pleitos, pero que a ojos del Remus era evidente.

Sentado bajo el haya del lago, con James roncando ruidosamente a su lado y Peter cabeceando sobre su libro de historia, Remus se detuvo a observar a Sirius. Con sus once años, su cabello demasiado largo para ser decente en cualquier parte del mundo y los ojos azules entrecerrados, mientras reposaba la cabeza contra el regazo de Remus.

Era algo así como un cachorro de raza fina, con la elegancia Black brillando hasta en las uñas de los pies, abandonado durante demasiado tiempo en las calles y que había finalmente encontrado a su dueño.

**Continuará.**

No me gusta mucho este capítulo, pero aunque traté de reescribirlo, fue lo único que conseguí para narrar cómo ve este Remus de once años a Sirius.

El seguno capítulo es 'Vista'. Y habla un poco de James y Lily.

Hasta entonces

KmY


	2. Sentido del Humor

_Aquí está el segundo. Al final cambié de idea y no es 'Vista' como había dicho antes. Lo siento. Espero no tenga demasiadas fallas, es que no alcancé a revisarlo bien.  
_

_Pero sí nos da una pequeña idea de James y Lily que ya iré desarrollando. Es que este asunto de drabbles conectados me tiene nerviosa. Gracias a quienes leen.  
_

_Este capítulo está ambientado en cuarto año :). ¡A leer!_

**Sentido del Humor**

Peter terminó de escuchar a James y luchó por no reírse. En serio, se mordió la lengua y le miró tratando de transmitirle seriedad y apoyo. Su esfuerzo se fue al garete, apenas vio a Sirius revolcándose de la risa en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y sin el menos interés en la mirada de herida indignación en James.

- Prongs ¿Podrías repetir aquella parte de que no puedes respirar si ella no te mira? Por favor.- Sirius le miraba desde la alfombra.- Está buenísima.

- No estoy para que me humilles, Sirius.- James trató de recuperar algo de su orgullo roto.- Y no decía eso. Dice: 'Cuando tus ojos me prestan atención / Pierdo la respiración'.

Esta vez no fue solo Sirius el que estalló en carcajadas, sino que Peter le acompañó desde su cama. Por su lado, Remus trató de asfixiarse con su bufanda en un esfuerzo por ahogar la risa.

- ¿Y bien? Esto no tiene nada de gracioso, par de tontos.- James enrolló su pergamino con elegancia y les miró con desdén.- No saben nada de poesía.

- Para, James.- Peter paró de reírse solo para mirarle burlonamente.- El asunto es que tu último poema Lily lo rechazó porque no rimaba, pero esta vez exageraste tratando de mejorar eso.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el enano, James.- Sirius se sentó junto a Peter y le miró con comprensión teñida de burla.- El hecho de que mórbido rime con sórdido, no quiere decir de ninguna manera que tu poema esté bien.

James trató de no matar a Sirius, pero eso no evitó que le arrojara un cojín con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía frustrado y solo quería un poco de apoyo, en serio. Una cosa era que Lily le dijera tres veces al día que su único talento era caminar y hablar a la vez, como para que sus propios amigos vinieran con lo mismo. Vamos, que para eso de qué le servía que fueran sus amigos, mejor iba a leerle el poema a Snape, que sería igual.

- Vamos, James, amigo. Tú sabes que lo digo por tu bien.- Sirius le devolvió el cojín.- Como poeta te mueres de hambre

Desesperado, miró a Remus, que hasta el momento no se había pronunciado, buscando algo de apoyo.

- ¿Moony? ¿Nada que decirme?

- Ah, no, James. Por favor, no me metas en esto.- Remus abrió un libro por cualquier página e ignoró la mirada implorante de James.

- Por favor, Remus, necesito tu apoyo moral

Los tres pares de ojos de la habitación se volvieron hacia el licántropo, que por mucho que trató de ignorarlos no pudo. Especialmente cuando James se arrodilló frente suyo, ofreciéndole su poema con ojos cargados de ilusión.

- Maldita sea, James ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Remus revolvió los ojos y recibió el pergamino. Lo leyó con el ceño fruncido y trató de no pensar en la mirada suplicante del chico de gafas frente suyo.- Bien.

- ¿Bien qué?

Remus miró hacia otro lado devolviéndole el pergamino.

- Ay, James, qué más da. Diga lo que diga igual le darás el poema a Lily.- Remus se levantó evitando a Potter y fue a sentarse junto a sus otros dos amigos.- Y está bien, ya que te pasaste dos días sin dormir tratando de escribirlo, así que mejor será que se lo entregues a Lily.

James le miró con desconfianza.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te gustó?

- No.- Remus respondió demasiado rápido y trató de arreglarlo.- Quiero decir, no soy Lily. Y ya que lo escribiste será mejor que se lo entregues.

- Está bien.- James sonrió con todas las fuerzas de sus catorce años y caminó hacia la salida.- Creo que iré a recitárselo ahora mismo.

Tanto Peter como Sirius y Remus abrieron los ojos horrorizados. No entendían porqué James siempre se olvidaba del concepto de 'ridículo' cuando se trataba de Lily.

- Eh, James, no sé si sea buena idea.- sugirió Peter.- Quizá Evans prefiera leerlo solita.

- Sí, Prongs.- Sirius apoyó a Peter mirando inocentemente a James.- quizá hasta sea mejor que se lo mandes como un anónimo, para que sea más misterioso.

Pero James no parecía estarlos escuchando, se había detenido a atarse las agujetas al tiempo que repasaba mentalmente los versos. Luego salió de la habitación silbando, directo hacia la Sala Común donde probablemente estaría Lily y sus amigas.

- Esto es todo tu culpa, Remus.- acusó Sirius apuntando a Remus con un dedo.- ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que darle ánimos para que fuera?

- Sirius, para. Sabes perfectamente que James habría ido aún cuando trataras de amarrarlo.- Remus manoteó sacándose de enfrente el dedo acusatorio de Sirius.- James nos pregunta nuestra opinión, pero realmente él sabe lo que hace. Y lo que quiere hacer es enamorar a Lily, aún a costa de su humillación pública.

Ambos se miraron molestos.

- ¿Creen que a Evans le guste el poema?- preguntó tímidamente Peter, lamentando interrumpir la guerra de miradas de sus dos amigos.

Sirius suspiró y negó con la cabeza.- La única manera de que a Evans le agradara el poema, es que no lo escuchara jamás.

- Y como me temo que eso es imposible, ya que James debe estar diciéndoselo ahora mismo, sólo nos queda rogar.- Remus se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama de Peter y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Rogar porque a James le dé un paro respiratorio mientras baja las escaleras?- consultó Sirius con ironía mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el estómago del licántropo.

- No.- Remus abrió los ojos y observó a Peter que se acomodaba contra el dosel.- Rogar porque Lily tenga un GRAN sentido del humor.

**Continuará **

_Lamento tardarme tanto en subirlo. Es que esto de la semana santa me tuvo atrapada y recién ahora pude venir a publicar. Esta semana espeor ponerme al día con todos mis fics ;)._

_El siguiente capítulo es 'Oído'. Esta vez es cierto xD y se detiene un poco más en Peter. Pero siempre más centrado en Sirius y Remus, que son lo principal aquí. _

_Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. KmY_


	3. Oído

_Tercer Capítulo: Oído. Un poco de la función que adopta Peter dentro de los Merodeadores._

_Recuerden que los capítulos son realmente pequeñas historias o viñetas relacionadas entre sí, más que ser un fic en sí._

_Gracias por leer._

**Oído**

Esa tarde estaban los cuatro en el dormitorio de chicos de cuarto. Peter estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, leyendo una historieta, mientras James, sentado en medio de la alfombra, se entretenía lanzando dardos hechizados contra la puerta. Sirius por su parte, estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana fumando cigarrillos, a la vez que Remus, sentado en su cama haciendo deberes, de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas de reprobación.

Pronto Sirius se aburrió de fumar y apagando la colilla contra la pared externa de la habitación (ganándose de esa manera un bufido de molestia de Remus) saltó al suelo. Miró por unos momentos a James, que seguía lanzando los dardos con un gesto de aburrimiento imposible y se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

- Potteeeer, me estoy aburriendo.- dijo al tiempo que hacía un pequeño puchero.- Y no veo que tú estés haciendo nada por evitarlo.

- Sirius, lamento comentarte que yo no soy tu bufón personal.- respondió James sin variar en lo más mínimo su posición.

- ¿No?- Sirius pareció dudar.- Entonces no veo porqué te has comportado como tal durante los últimos cuatro años, James, haces que me confunda.

Un dardo pasó peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Sirius.

- Oh, vamos, James no seas malo. Entretenme. No sé, planea alguna broma contra Snape o algo.

James lanzó todos los dados lejos para luego recostarse en el suelo y mirar a Sirius con algo parecido al cansancio.

- No quiero. Implicaría moverme y eso no es algo a lo que esté dispuesto en este momento.

- ¿Y si me hablas de Evans un rato? Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Me recitas los últimos cincuenta poemas que le escribiste o la última vez que te rechazó. Eso siempre es divertido de oír. ¿Cierto, Peter?

La respuesta fue rotunda y sólo consistió en el dedo mayor de James alzado hacia Sirius.

Peter sonrió y siguió leyendo su revista. Él no era muy bueno hablando, generalmente prefería oír. Al fin y al cabo, Sirius se lo hablaba todo. Era por eso que Peter siempre permanecía en un discreto segundo plano, escuchando a sus amigos, oyendo lo que decían y planeaban y también a veces oyendo lo que no se terminaban de decir.

- Remus. Siento que me estás ignorando.

Aparentemente Sirius había cambiado de víctima y luego de empujar ligeramente con el pie a James, había avanzado hacia el cuarto Merodeador que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

- percibo que sigues haciéndolo.- Sirius se sentó junto a Remus. Peter pensó que estaba prácticamente encima, asomándose por sobre su hombro para ver lo que estaba escribiendo. Así era como Sirius se hacía notar: invadiendo todos los espacios.

- Sirius, apestas.

- Hey, gracias. Tú tampoco hueles a rosas y yo no te digo nada.

Remus frunció el ceño y Peter casi pudo oír el mensaje de advertencia que aparecía detrás de los ojos castaños. Pero Sirius no era bueno leyendo entre líneas por lo que lo ignoró y se apoyó contra el brazo del licántropo.

- Quiero que dejes de hacer los deberes, Remus. Y que me prestes atención, maldita sea.- Sirius parecía dispuesto a hacer un berrinche.

- Bueno, y yo quiero que tú dejes de apestar a cigarro y no veo que hagas algo por solucionarlo.- Remus le empujó con menos brusquedad de lo que quería aparentar.- Anda, Sirius, así no puedo escribir.

- Esa es la idea Remus. Que no escribas ¿Entiendes?- Sirius simplemente le arrebató la pluma de la mano y la lanzó al otro extremo del cuarto.- Y que me diviertas.

- Oh, no, Black. Te equivocaste. Tu contador de chistes es ese miope que está en la alfombra, no yo. Ahora déjame terminar.

Como ya hemos dicho, Peter era bueno escuchando. No como James, que miraba a sus dos amigos discutir y sólo meneaba la cabeza, defendiéndose cuando su nombre salía a colación. Peter, por su parte, escuchaba lo que decía Sirius cuando le chillaba a Remus muy cerca de la oreja _'Préstame atención'_ y escuchaba lo que respondía Remus cuando empujaba la cabeza morena lejos suyo, con suavidad, casi sin ganas. Escuchaba lo que se decían entre líneas cuando finalmente Remus cedía y entre insultos, dejaba que Sirius le quitara el pergamino y le tironeará de la mano hasta que aceptaba acompañarle a buscar comida a las cocinas.

Y cuando Salían los dos del cuarto, Peter sentía que había tanto que escuchar y que ellos no se decían, que realmente dudaba le alcanzara la cabeza para poder entenderlo.

**Continuará**

_El siguiente capítulo es 'Gusto'. Desde que Sirius descubrió a las chicas y las chicas a él, Remus extraña a su amigo. Y come chocolate. Mucho. Puede ser que la luna le esté afectando._

_Nos leemos pronto._

KmY


	4. Gusto

_Aquí va el cuarto capítulo. Donde Remus finalmente acepta que quizá hay algo más con Sirius de lo que admite._

**Gusto**

Remus llevaba toda la mañana comiendo chocolates. La proximidad de la luna llena le embargaba de una ansiedad voraz y avasalladora y Remus no trataba de combatirla. Era ya mediodía del domingo y él seguía en la Sala Común, desenvolviendo bombones y tragándose ranas de chocolate. Hacía unos momentos que Peter había vuelto del Gran Salón después de desayunar, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo lo que quedaba de día, y le había anunciado que James había ido a la biblioteca, probablemente a convencer a Lily Evans de que saliera con él. Ya llevaba cinco años intentándolo y si bien no parecía que la chica fuera a ceder pronto, James tenía de terquedad todo lo que le faltaba de sentido común.

Sirius, por otra parte, no había vuelto aún. La noche anterior había ido a visitar a alguna chica de Ravenclaw y desde entonces que no daba señales de vida. Remus no estaba preocupado, desde que Sirius a las chicas y las chicas a él, que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a ellas. Algo tenía que ver su cabello largo y su pinta de rebelde sin causa y pronto su galantería infantil había traído buenos resultados, y antes de que Remus entendiera qué estaba pasando, Sirius se vio dando su primer beso, su primera fajada, su primer encerrón en algún baño, su primera vez en un armario de escobas. Era una normal evolución en un chico de quince años con hormonas alteradas y Remus lo encontraba perfectamente entendible.

El que fuera entendible, no cambiaba el hecho que a Remus le molestara. A veces le echaba de menos. Sobre todo ahora que no abandonaba muy seguidos los cuartos de Ravenclaw por causa de Angélica Fitzgerald y su nueva afición de revisarse las amígalas mutuamente _porque lo que esos dos hacían en la Sala Común no era de ninguna manera besarse_ .

Sencillamente, Remus echaba de menos el Sirius de once años que le perseguía por toda la habitación para darle un abrazo o el Sirius que consideraba gracioso despertarle lanzándose encima sin ninguna consideración por sus costillas. Ahora de aquello quedaba poco y nada y todo era por la repentina aparición de la adolescencia y las hormonas y chicas con cuerpos que ya no tenían once años. Y claro, la poca molestia que esto causaba en Sirius.

Remus se tragó sin masticar un galeón de chocolate. No era que él quisiera monopolizar a Sirius, de ninguna manera. Es sólo que él _ había estado primero_. Mucho mucho antes que todas ellas. Estuvo cuando Sirius tenía once años y profundo terror de ser un Slytherin y estuvo mucho antes que creciera esos malditos veinte centímetros y adquiriera esa sonrisa depredadora que ahora parecía ser su marca registrada. Había estado antes de que Sirius se volviera una especia de símbolo sexual y no era justo, de ninguna manera, que él estuviera extrañando a Sirius en ese momento.

Y además, con Peter frecuentemente en la luna pensando en Alice y el día en que la chica le mirara para algo que no fuera decirle que estorbaba y James acosando a Lily por todo el castillo, Remus se sentía algo solo y se encontró extrañando viejos tiempos. Viejos tiempos de los Merodeadores pasando todo el día juntos o de tiempos en que eran él y Sirius jugando ajedrez o cuando iban a buscar comida a las cocinas. Se metió un cubo de yogurt en la boca y mientras lo ablandaba con la saliva, se dio cuenta de algo pequeño e insignificante.

Todos sus amigos estaban enloquecidos con las chicas. Parecían vivir en torno a ellas y Remus se dio cuenta, horrorizado, que él con suerte las miraba.

La puerta de la Sala Común se abrió, pero Remus solo podía seguir pensando en que tenía quince años y que definitivamente no estaba pensando en acosar a ninguna pelirroja arisca.

- Hey, Moony ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Qué hacía ahí, cuando debería estar tratando de ligarse a alguna chica rubia de Hufflepuff. O quizá a esa chica tan mona cuyo nombre no recordaba y que acostumbraba pedirle sus apuntes en todas las clases.

- ¿Remus?

Levantó la vista. Sirius, con pinta de no haber dormido mucho, la camisa desfajada y sin corbata, le miraba con expresión de genuina preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Digo, no.- Se pasó una mano por el cabello y mordisqueó una rana de chocolate. – No lo sé. Quizá he comido muchos dulces.

Sirius se sentó a su lado y le miró con intensidad.

- Comes mucho chocolate, Remus. A todas horas.- Sirius le quitó la rana de chocolate a medio comer que tenía en la mano.- Eso te puede hacer mal.

Remus sintió que quería vomitar, definitivamente, había algo muy malo en él. No sabía que era, pues no sabía precisar cuál era exactamente el problema. Vale, no le gustaba ninguna chica. Pero quizá eso sólo se debía a la timidez natural de Remus y también al terror que tenía a que alguien descubriera su secreto.

- Es la proximidad de la luna llena. Ya sabes, me pone ansioso e histérico.- respondió Remus con suavidad, tratando de esquivar la mano de Sirius, que insistía en apoyarse en su hombro.

- Es verdad. La luna te vuelve una chica.- bromeó Sirius. Se recostó contra Remus, ignorando su expresión de horror ante el comentario y bostezó.- Tengo sueño, Moony. ¿Cántame algo?

Remus se esforzó en golpearle aparentando estar divertido y vio que Sirius se comía la rana que le había quitado hace pocos momentos. La vio desaparecer entre los dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados y pensó en lo bien que sabían las ranas de chocolate y lo mucho que duraba ese sabor en la boca.

Luego, simplemente tuvo deseos de llorar.

**Continuará**

_Ahí está. Gracias a quienes leen. No son muchos los que comentan, pero ojalá haya alguien más por ahí leyendo esta historia en el anonimato. Así no siento que estoy hablando sola como una loca :P._

_Gracias por sus reviews a **Vampisandi **(por su apoyo desde el primer capítulo) y a **Alcmena.**_

_Besos!_


End file.
